


Pit-Falls Shorts: Sunday Mornings

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: The Pit-falls of Vampirehood, starring James Barnes and Natalia Romanova [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Ficlets, Gen, Humor, Science and Magic Bros, Shorts, bruce's the common sense, stephen's the guru, takes place a few years before Pit-Falls, they're the schoolboard basically, tony's the money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Imagine: a warlock and two werewolves establish a university together.It's mayhem, of course.Ficlets taking place before, during and after the Pit-Falls series.





	Pit-Falls Shorts: Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there's an actual new chapter of Pit-Falls next week, I just haven't had the time to type out my notes. In the meantime you can enjoy this little humorous short that plays out before the start of that fic, when the university is still under construction.
> 
> Thanks to betheflame (@betheflame1 on Twitter) for the quick beta. You're awesome!
> 
> Written for the Tony Stark bingo 2019: T5 - Science and Magic  
Written for the Ironstrange bingo 2019: E2 - Wizard

‘Tell me again,’ Bruce said as he perused the building plans laid out before him on the coffee table in the cozy corner of Stephen’s office. ‘Why can we have a sub-basement thirteen but not an actual thirteenth floor?’

Stephen sipped his tea with a longsuffering look as he perched atop his heavy oak desk. ‘Because of demons.’

From the footwell of the desk came a snort as Tony let them know exactly what he thought of ‘demons’. ‘Of course, invisible creepers from another realm are the largest threat this university had to deal with. Forget building or school inspections, demons is where it’s at!’ There was a muffled dragging noise as he tugged a few computer wires into place. ‘That’s what we bloody get for making a warlock president.’

‘Inspection will be irrelevant if we open the gates to hell on the school grounds,’ Stephen retorted sharply, delivering a petulant kick to the side of the desk. ‘Not even your fancy gizmo’s would be able to handle that, Mr. Alpha Supreme.’

Tony sputtered indignantly. ‘They so would!’

_ It was the fifth time they’d had this precise argument in the span of month _ , Bruce idly stirred another packet of sweetener into his cup of jasmine tea. He’d rather not have to hear it run its course again .

Before Stephen could deliver a rebuttal, Bruce held up a warning hand. ‘We see where you’re coming from. But why is a thirteenth floor okay?’

‘Why do we even need thirteen sublevels?’ Tony tacked on helpfully, still hidden under the desk. ‘It’s going to be a maze down there with the way you’ve designed things.’

‘Mazes happen to broaden the mind.’ Stephen looked upon his designs with fondness. ‘They make you forget all other worldly concerns.’

‘And?’ Bruce prompted.

‘And they help confuse demons. Also, any floor that’s underground is closer to hell by default. This way we can keep them underground where they belong. No impossible to explain phenomena on campus,’ he concluded with a self-satisfied smile, and Bruce had to give it to the doctor that the explanation sounded pretty reasonable from an arcane standpoint.

Even Tony seemed to agree, though not gladly, as evidenced by his dramatic groan, ‘Fucking magic, complicating everything.’

With that, he loudly clicked the last electric plug into place and flipped the switch, which caused Stephen’s desktop electronics to reboot with a happy whir.

‘As good as new.’ Tony clambered up from beneath the desk and dropped tiredly into the desk chair. ‘Tell Christine to mind the wires next time she’s enjoying herself down there. Fixing them is hell on my knees.’

Stephen did not even blink at the mention of his supposedly secret relationship with the head of the neurology department. ‘I will put a note down there to remind her,’ he said solemnly. Then, he floated a cup and saucer over to Tony with a wave of his hand. ‘Tea or coffee?’

Tony sighed. ‘Coffee, please.’

And Bruce settled in for the rest of their Sunday morning meeting with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos. Let me know who you want to see more of next!


End file.
